Many institutions can train outstanding clinical oncologists, however, few institutions contain the necessary elements required to train these young clinicians for a career in investigation. San Antonio has a long history of boil basic and clinical cancer research and has developed major expertise in cooperative group trials, investigational drug development, breast cancer research, and bone marrow transplant. To obtain excellence in these areas, basic and clinical investigators have worked closely together. Recently, through the joint efforts of the University of Texas Health Science Center (UTHSCSA) and the Cancer Therapy and Research Center (CTRC), the cancer research efforts have been organized into San Antonio Cancer Institute (SACI), an NCI designated comprehensive cancer center. As described in this application, San Antonio can provide trainees with appropriate research experience, didactic instruction, and mentoring to begin a career in clinical cancer research. Our program will identify physician candidate trainees from medical, surgical, and radiation oncology. An Advisory Committee composed of key members of SACI and the clinical chairs of UTHSCSA will provide oversight for the training program. Trainees will be supported for two years on this training grant. Each trainee will select a SACI member as a mentor for their training in laboratory research skills. Once selected, Research Committee will be formed to provide detailed oversight of the trainee's progress. At the end of the first year of research support, the trainee will submit a clinical investigation proposal. The proposal will be designed to generate sufficient data to launch their research career. At the end of two years of support, th trainee will return to their clinical department as junior faculty members to continue their career development. Thus, this training program will allow young clinicians to develop an area of research expertise and bring this expertise back to their "home" clinical department.